halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror
"The Queen be lost, the Queen be found Know ye witness the season come Know ye witness our Queen be done"'' "Each word sends a chill down your spine. Each page sends your pulse racing." ' Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror' was the 15th Halloween Horror Nights event in Orlando. Located in Islands of Adventure exclusively for the third time, it was the first time that all of the mazes, scarezones , and shows were linked in a large event backstory. The Storyteller, Elsa Strict, weaved the tale of the world of Terra Cruentus, its ruler the Terra Queen, and her subjects. The event featured seven mazes, four scarezones, and two special shows and ran for 19 nights from September 30 to October 31, 2005. In 2006 it was awarded by Amusement Today with the Golden Ticket Award for Best Halloween Event. The Event The event icon, The Storyteller, told the story which wove through each maze and scarezone and depicted the roles of the various actors and how they worked for the queen. As it went, the land of Terra Cruentus was a dark realm shrouded in myths, comprised of both middle-earthian and modern mythos. Guests entered through Terra Guard Run (Port of Entry), which was a melting pot of the people of Terra Cruentus. Characters from every island were featured scaring guests as they entered. The Queen herself was a dictator who rode a motorcycle featuring wings and the head of a wolf/bull hybrid. She ruled from her Terra Throne (Port of Entry Landing), a twisted tree forged of blood and steel by the hard workers of The Gorewood Forest Cemetery Mines (Jurassic Park). Her source of power was a sacrificial dagger called the Terra Throne Blade, which was used during human sacrifices, which were needed to satisfy her and continue her rule over the land. The blade was forged in the Fire Pits (Lost Continent) and is made out of blood which is turned into iron and the bones of previous sacrifices courtesy of the Body Collectors. The bodies of these sacrifices were given to the Body Collectors (Jurassic Park Discovery Center), who took them apart and kept only what could be salvaged. While the workers worked, the children of Terra Cruentus terrorized The Skool (Thunder Falls Terrace), especially around the Season of the Queen, a time of ritual in Terra Cruentus. While most of the realms worked, the realm of Iron Bone Gorge a.k.a. Blood Thunder Alley ([[Marvel Super Hero Island|Marvel Superhero'' Island]]) roared to life with passionate vice, as the demons inhabiting the world lured guests to celebrate the resurrection of the queen through drinking of the Bloodberry Wine and escaping to the local Demon Cantina (Carnage Warehouse), where guests could be terrorized by the vampiric assailants who drank there. The Bone Chopper Riders aka the Black Guards also inhabit these places. Here, they party until their duty comes to deliver the blood of a sacrificed victim to Gorewood Forest, where it is turned into iron. The iron is brought to the Tangle Root Fire Pits where the Terra Throne Blade. Then the Blade is brought to the Terra Throne where the ritual begins and the cycle begins again while the used Blade is recycled and turned into a black Goblet for the Bloodberry Wine. Beyond "Maldaken Pass" (an area of vendors and derelict props) lay the "tests" of fear: Blood Ruins (Soundstage 22), Where Evil Hides' ([[Soundstage 18|Soundstage 18]]), and Cold BlindCold Blind TerrorTerror (Soundstage 20). Each night of the event planted actors were brought up to the Terra Throne and sacrificed to The Queen. Their blood seeps into the Tree's roots, and a fruit called Bloodberry grows and the fruit is made into Bloodberry Wine where it is drunk at the Demon Cantina. The actors were mutilated via special effects such as fake chainsaws and swords. On the final night the Terra Queen herself was sacrificed to the Gorewood Tree. The newest special effect introduced at Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror was a new "helmet" technology. For the Terror Mines (Poseidon's Fury) house, every 10th guest was given a hard hat with a light on it. As the guest and his group proceeded through the maze, the light would go out, change colors, strobe or stay normal. Sensors throughout the maze would designate what effect took place. On busy peak nights, a portion of Universal Studios Florida was open for event-goers, which included a special chain link fence maze called Rat Run. On a platform above the maze stood Jack the Clown, heckling guests as they made their way through. Other attractions *North Hollow (Toon Lagoon) *South Hollow (Seuss Landing) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Toon Lagoon Amphitheater)''' Rides *'Caro-Seuss-el' *'One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish' *'The Cat In The Hat' *'Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast '(Peak only) *'Shrek 4-D '(Peak only) *'Twister...Ride it Out '(Peak only) *'Revenge of The Mummy: The Ride' (Peak only) *''Dueling Dragons' *'The Flying Unicorn''' *'Jurassic Park River Adventure ' *''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls '' *''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man'' *''Doctor Doom's Fearfall'' *''Incredible Hulk Coaster'' *''Storm Force Acceleration'' Gallery HHN15 contest.jpg HHN15 costume contest.jpg Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Merchandise and Collectables HHN 15 House Shirt Front.JPG| The front of the house shirt. HHN 15 House Shirt Back.JPG| The back of the house shirt. HHN 15 Back Event Guide.JPG| The cover of one of the Event Guides for the event. HHN 15 Merchandise.jpg '''' Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando